


Sunday Morning

by hysoscella



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysoscella/pseuds/hysoscella
Summary: His warmth was welcoming, as it was every Sunday.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Mikejima Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Sunday Morning

Madara’s eyes opened slowly, bright, warm, summer light blinding him. He snuggled closer to the man next to him, who merely groaned in response. It’s Sunday, A lazy day for most- even lazier day for them. Idol activities clogged their weekdays, Kuro being busied with Akatsuki and Madara with not only his solo work, but Double Face as well. Sunday’s are their only day for relaxation and they use it very wisely.

The warmth of the man next to him was not enough to put Madara back to sleep, unfortunately. He started to get up, stretching his arms above his head, similarly to as a cat would. The man next to him- Kuro, was fast as he pulled Madara back down by his waist, nuzzling into his chest as the brunette collected himself.

“I see that you’re awake now, Kuro-san…?” Madara spoke, relaxing in Kuro’s hold. A groan was heard, slightly muffled by Madara’s chest. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

Madara shuffled closer to Kuro, his warmth soothing him. He started combing through his red and black hair, fingers going through without a fight. Moments later, soft snores could be heard as Kuro returned to sleep with Madara in tow, His eyes fluttering shut once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a "story" since primary school, I am never doing this again. Speaking of writing, I wrote this instead of doing my English homework. Please hope that I don't fail my class.
> 
> Enjoy Madakuro and read Shinsengumi if you haven't, it's worth it.


End file.
